The invention finds particular, but not exclusive application to control message transmission over a bus between controller in a central station of a telecommunications network and network elements in the central station.
The environment in which the invention finds particular application is a real-time environment where reliable and rapid message communication is essential. It is desirable to reduce the bandwidth needed for the message transfer operations, with a minimum of time required for communication overheads, such as bus contention issues.